1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening pistol nozzle, and more particularly to a water emission control structure of the gardening pistol nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional pistol nozzle comprises a control lever by which the water emission of the conventional pistol nozzle is controlled. However, a user of the conventional pistol nozzle must keep holding the control lever in the trigger position so as to enable the pistol nozzle to emit water without interruption. It is conceivably tiresome for the user of the conventional pistol nozzle to hold continuously the control lever in the trigger position. In addition, the magnitude of the water emission of the conventional pistol nozzle is also controlled manually by the control lever. It is difficult to regulate the magnitude of the water emission with precision by means of the manual control lever.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening pistol nozzle which is free of the drawbacks of the conventional gardening pistol nozzle described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by the gardening pistol comprising a handle which is provided with a press key and a recovery button for an automatic control of water emission of the gardening pistol nozzle. The press key comprises a unidirectional rack, whereas the recovery button comprises a retaining block engageable with the rack. The water emission control of the gardening pistol nozzle of the present invention is attained with ease by meshing the retaining block of the recovery button into the rack of the press key.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.